La joya más preciada
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: Las joyas de la corona son preciosas, puras e intocables. Merlín, conocido como el zafiro real, es la joya más amada del reino de Camelot, cuya gentileza, sencillez y torpeza, ha sabido ganarse cada corazón, incluyendo el del Rey, Arthur Pendragon y sus caballeros de la mesa redonda. Colección de Drabbles. ¡Tomo peticiones!
1. Las joyas de Camelot

**Disclaimer:** ¡Merlin desgraciadamente no me pertenece!

 **N/A:** Esto es algo que he querido intentar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me atrevía. Son... ¿Drabbles? No sé, capítulos cortos y sin hilo, basados en una palabra. Aquí todos aman a Merlín y podremos ver vistazos de la vida de Merlín en Camelot como una joya. (¡Enseguida explico ya que son!). Multiship, ¡acepto peticiones! Tú dame una palabra y el personaje de quien desees el pov, yo escribo. Puede ser Merthur, Merwaine (no sé realmente como se escribe), Freylin, etc, etc. Mi ship es el Merdred, ¡así que habrá de ello también!. Espero les guste la idea.

* * *

" _Tesoro escondido,  
joya de gran pureza,  
el diamante más grande  
que hace cualquier amante._

 _Cuanto más te miro_  
 _más aprecio tu valor,_  
 _precio incalculable_  
 _tiene tu forma, talla y color._

 _Estructura cristalina_  
 _que dura tanto como tú ,_  
 _que te mide y toca,_  
 _que la tasa tu interior_  
 _se hace avaro y celoso,_  
 _te guarda en sus manos_  
 _y también en su corazón._

 _Pieza de coleccionista_  
 _tan buscada en años cerrados,_  
 _al final te acaricio,_  
 _por qué estás cerca,_  
 _¡puedes hacerrte el amor! "_

 _—_ _Daniel Planes Dimanuel._

* * *

 **Las joyas de Camelot**

" _Diamantes y gemas;_

 _verdes esmeraldas,_

 _espinelas, topacios y un zafiro;_

 _azabaches de noche pura,_

 _turquesas, ópalos y rubíes._

 _¡No hay rey que posea!_

 _más cuantioso tesoro!"_

Las joyas de la corona eran jóvenes de inmensa belleza, puros e intocables. Poseían grandes virtudes y una inocencia avasalladora. A veces fueron almas hermanas, a veces almas gemelas. Amigos, confidentes y consejeros. Una compañía invaluable. Algunas habían sido reinas, otras consortes, muy pocas concubinas. Cada rey las apreciaba diferente, pero todos las respetaban.

La última reina, Ygraine, había sido el diamante del sol, la joya más preciosa y la preciada del rey, Uther Pendragon, quien dio luz a un príncipe perfecto, que ocupó el trono con orgullo al morir su padre.

Las joyas eran un tesoro que solo Camelot poseía, a pesar de que muchos reyes las codiciaban; la única comadrona existente era la sacerdotisa Nimueh, el diamante rojo, cuyos labios llenos habían cautivado al rey Constantine hacía mucho tiempo. Nadie sabía realmente su edad, pero ella parecía nunca envejecer.

Nimueh poseía el don del vidente, con el que podía predecir el nacimiento de las próximas joyas. Así, una vez ubicadas, eran reclutadas a una temprana edad para crecer en el Templo de las Joyas, dónde vivirían en armonía con la naturaleza.

Los benditos, como les llamaban en los pueblos bajos a las niñas y niños recién reclutados, salían de sus casas cubiertos con una gruesa capa roja, con el emblema de Camelot bordado en hilos de oro, y un ramillete de flores blancas en cuyo centro siempre se podía apreciar la joya que les daría nombre.

Muchas familias anhelaban la comodidad y el prestigio que poseen una joya en su familia, la tradición, el pecado, la mayoría de los casos en el mundo más de siete joyas por generación.

Las joyas fueron veneradas como parte de la realidad. Pero nunca tuvo una joya tan esperada, como la que pertenecía a Arthur Pendragon, el único y futuro rey de Albion.

Nimueh vio su nacimiento una noche de primavera y se asombró ante el futuro incierto que tener por delante.


	2. Coronación

**Coronación**

Cuando Arthur cumplió veintiún ciclos, su padre murió. Bronwen y las otras dos joyas restantes de su padre se marcharon al templo de los benditos para guardar su luto y entrenar a la próxima generación de joyas junto a las sacerdotisas. Nimueh acudió a él entonces.

La sacerdotisa no se veía mayor que él y la información, con un tono de voz armonioso pero viejo, que sus joyas asistirían para la coronación. Arthur, aún triste por la muerte de su padre, solo se limitó a un asentir en reconocimiento. Para él, el día de su coronación no era causa de celebración, sino el día de una gran pérdida.

La corona se sintió pesada sobre su cabeza y el trono demasiado grande para llenarlo como Uther Pendragon lo había hecho.

Pero ahora era rey.

Sentado frente a sus súbditos, Arthur escuchó las puertas de madera abrirse. Las capas rojas e impecables desfilaron por el salón hacia su nuevo rey, formando un fila ante y arrodillándose en señal de respeto. Arthur tiene el culo con la boca seca, ese era el día que más había esperado en su vida.

Sus joyas se levantaron y Nimueh dio un paso al frente.

-Mi rey -Su voz resonó en cada pared-. Presento ante tí, humildemente, las joyas que los Dioses han puesto en el mundo para ti. Promete cuidar de mis hijos e hijas como si las flores en tu jardín, las mujeres brillan para ti con candor.

-Prometo hacerlo -Respondió Arthur en un tono regulado-. Y mis promesas se graban en piedra.

Ella se inclinó y su capacidad se arrastró pesada cuando se alejó. Las joyas elevaron sus rostros entonces, en espera de sus órdenes.

-Preséntense frente a su pueblo, Joyas de Camelot.

Sincronizadas perfectamente, las joyas se levantaron y la capucha de sus capas rojas cayó con un movimiento de manos. Su selección de siete joyas fue variada, pero al principio que Arthur notó, fue al joven que se encontraba frente a él. Su cabello, tan negro como las plumas de un cuervo, cayendo con suavidad sobre el rostro blanco de ángulos filosos.

Y los ojos azules que brillaban como una piedra preciosa. Ambos se miraron por un instante y se ampliaron en la eternidad. Y después las joyas se giraron para observar a la audiencia. Todos ellos se inclinaron ante su gente también, afirmando su compromiso de velar por ellos junto al rey.

Luego se marcharon.

* * *

¿Pueden adivinar quienes son las joyas y cuales son? ¡Pueden comentar!


	3. Tristeza

**Tristeza**

Fue una mañana cuando Merlín salió de su hogar, cubierto con la capa roja que sería tanto su protección como su máscara. Las flores en su mano le daban comezón, deseaba por todos los medios quitarse todo y salir corriendo. Pero no podía. Miró a su madre, que le sonreía con aliento. Sería la primera vez que se separarían desde que podía recordar, ella se quedaría sola. Y él viajaría a la isla de los Benditos para investirse en el Templo de las Joyas.

Merlín odiaba tener que dejarla allí.

Nimueh, la bonita pero espeluznante mujer que le estaba llevando lejos, le había prometido que su madre estaría a salvo y tendría todo lo que pudiera desear, en cuanto se fuera. Pero Merlín sabía que todo lo que su madre deseaba era que no se marchara. Porque no habría vuelta atrás y, aunque podría verla ocasionalmente, nunca volvería a su lado por completo.

El símbolo de las familias benditas fue colocado en su puerta. Era mágico y cuidaría a su madre de todo peligro. Nimueh había dicho que sus promesas eran irrompibles.

—Vamos, pequeño zafiro —Dijo la sacerdotisa, su rostro ensombrecido por la capa que le cubría—. Debemos irnos.

Su madre le lanzó un beso con la mano, porque en cuanto la capa había sido puesta sobre sus hombros, nadie podría volver a tocarle. Él imitó el gesto, dejando ir una brisa pequeña que llevara su amor hacia ella y tomó la mano de Nimueh. El zafiro azul en el centro de las flores brilló, arrancando el aliento de quienes le admiraban.

" _Los zafiros son raros",_ había dicho la sacerdotisa. " _No ha habido ni un zafiro a lo largo de la historia de las joyas"._

Montado en un caballo blanco, entre guardias reales y sacerdotisas de menor rango, Merlín emprendió su viaje al templo, la capa ocultando las pequeñas lágrimas que se derramaron de sus preciosos ojos.


	4. Bromas

**Bromas**

Arthur estaba rodeado de pequeñas bellezas. La primera que Gwaine vio, fue a la ónix, cuya belleza salvaje era solo comparable a su habilidad con armas filosas. Ella, dijo una vez Leon, podría proteger al rey por sí misma. Las habladurías decían que era tan habilidosa como el mismo Arthur, con quien solía entrenar en privado.

Gwaine se preguntó si Arthur también se colaba en sus faldas, porque la joya era sencillamente ardiente.

Luego estaba ese puñado de florecillas, la amatista, el rubí y el ópalo, quienes parecían resplandecer a la luz del sol. Todas hermosas, todas solo para el rey.

—¿Celoso, amigo mío? —Lancelot dijo jovialmente. A su lado, Elyan comenzó a reír.

—¿Y quien no? Míralos, son frutos de un árbol prohibido. La princesa ni siquiera tiene que elegir, los puede tener a todos.

—Estás hablando de mi hermana y las joyas del rey, compañero —Elyan le advirtió, lanzándole una manzana a la cabeza. Él la atrapó en el vuelo y le dio una mordida.

—¿No tienes otra hermana? Una que… no sé, ¿quiera casarse con un caballero reconocido?

—Solo que le pongas un vestido y lo lleves al altar —Lancelot rió—. Por lo que yo sé, Elyan es el único que queda.

—Mala suerte —Gruñó Gwaine—. Elyan no es de mi tipo. Muy musculoso, muy peludo también.

—Entonces aquí tienes a Mordred —Elyan jaló al caballero más joven y lo puso en frente, el druida frunció el ceño.

—Ah, el buen y pequeño Mordred —Gwaine sonrió—. Me sorprende que no seas una de las joyas, eres tan bien parecido como el topacio. Con ese cabello suave, esos grandes ojos de hielo. Tú sí eres más mi tipo, es más, ven aquí, bésame.

Llevó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo atrajo como si fuera a besarle. Mordred se escabulló por debajo del agarre, dejándolo balancearse en el espacio vacío. Gwaine comenzó a reír.

—Ni hablar —Dijo Mordred con desagrado—. Tú no eres mi tipo.

—Bueno —Gwaine llevo un brazo alrededor del silencioso Percival, que estaba mirando todo el intercambio con una sonrisa pequeña—. Entonces solo quedamos tú y yo, Percy.

—Sin ofender, Sir Gwaine, pero paso.

Derrotado, el castaño se encogió de hombros. Entonces miró a los lados.

—¿Dónde demonios está Leon? Él sí me apreciará.


	5. Corazones

**N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

Pola120901: Me alegra que te gustara!

maria: Aún no he profundizado mucho en ello, pero espero poder hacerlo.

Les recuerdo que pueden pedir un tema en específico, diciéndome una palabra y personaje. ¡Espero se animen!

* * *

 **Corazones**

Desde que era un príncipe joven, Arthur había admirado a las joyas de su padre. Aunque no recordaba del todo a su madre, siempre solía mirar el cuadro que su padre mantenía en sus habitaciones. Ella era brillante y hermosa, como el diamante que le daba su nombre. Aún con ello, su padre solía decir que no le hacía justicia.

Al morir su madre, su padre se había quedado con seis joyas, entre las que descataban Lady Vivienne, la esmeralda, una mujer hermosa que también era la madre de su hermana menor, Morgana. Lord Gorlois, ámbar dorado, quien había sido su consejero; Lady Helen, el ágata y su cantante personal; y Lady Bronwen, el citrino, quién solía fungir como nana de Arthur, ya que había sido muy cercana a Ygraine.

Todos ellos le amaron, fueron devotos y se quedaron a su lado con el pasar de los años, algunos enfermaron y también se fueron, los sobrantes, tuvieron que enterrar al rey y guardar un luto eterno. Arthur encontraba esto inspirador y creció ansioso por poseer sus propias joyas, quienes le amarían sin condición.

—No puedes poseer a tus joyas —Dijo Bronwen con suavidad un día—. No es correcto.

Arthur, que había sido malcriado la mayoría de su infancia, se molestó con ella y le contó a su padre que ella hablaba de traición. Su padre, sin embargo, le sentó en su regazo y le miró con paciencia.

—Ella tiene razón —Fueron sus palabras. Arthur le escuchó atentamente—. Yo también solía pensar que las joyas serían mías solo por ser rey, Arthur, pero mi padre me dijo lo mismo que voy a decirte ahora —Uther miró al cuadro de su madre un momento y, luego, una sonrisa pequeña surgió en sus labios—. Las joyas no son una propiedad, son regalos, sí, pero no uno que se pueda poseer. ¿Sabes cómo fue que el primer rey obtuvo sus joyas?

—Se las obsequiaron los Dioses —Respondió Arthur, citando lo que tantas veces había escuchado.

—Ellas llegaron a él —Corrigió Uther—. Los Dioses las pusieron en el mundo como obsequios, es verdad, pero él tuvo que ganarse el derecho a llamarlas suyas. Es como ser rey, tienes que ganarte a tu pueblo, su respeto, su amor. Podrás decir que las joyas son tuyas, hijo, pero solo las joyas tienen el poder de entregarte su corazón. Y eso es lo que importa.

—¿Y para qué quiero yo sus corazones?

Uther comenzó a reír de la mueca que su primogénito estaba poniendo.

—Porque en ellos nace el amor, Arthur. Y del amor surgen cosas maravillosas.


	6. Epifanía

**Epifanía**

Hubo un momento extraño, entre el contacto entre sus ojos y su presentación formal, en la que Merlín tuvo la impresión de que Arthur Pendragon, rey de Camelot, era diferente a lo esperado.

Nimueh había relatado a las joyas que su rey era devoto de la caza y la lucha, siendo que poseía un gran sentido del honor. Admirador de la fuerza, de la valentía.

Sin embargo, arrodillado ante él junto a sus hermanos en la gran alfombra de su habitación, Arthur no lucía como ante su pueblo. A la luz del cálido fuego de la chimenea, Merlín solo pudo pensar en él como un niño. Arthur no era mucho mayor que él y sobre sus hombros cargaba el peso de un reino.

Sin su corona, sin su capa y armadura, Arthur lucía como una hoja al viento. Indefenso, temeroso, incluso. Pero en sus ojos había admiración, mientras miraba a cada joya levantarse hasta detenerse en él. Su mirada, azul como los mismos cielos, recorriendo todo lo que había por mirar. Se sintió como algo vivo sobre su piel, algo mágico. Por un breve momento, sintió que había más entre ellos de lo que se veía a simple vista.

Algo fuerte e intangible. Casi como una conexión.

Pero así como ese momento vino, se fue. Merlín recordó lo que eran, una joya y su amo.


	7. Diferencias

**N/A:** Aquí las joyas, espero puedan opinar de la selección. ¿Les gusta? ¿No? ¿Qué esperaban? ¡Las princesas igual aparecerán aquí!

* * *

 **Diferencias**

Arthur observó a las joyas desperdigadas por la habitación, tan distintas entre sí.

Gwen, bella amatista, tarareaba una canción mientras ponía flores en los jarrones. Su cabello marrón rebotaba por todos lados con delicadeza cuando se movía por el lugar. Él nunca había visto una piel más rica y tersa.

Después estaba Sefa, etéreo ópalo, que practicaba su caligrafía sobre un pergamino. La pluma iridiscente de un pavorreal entre sus dedos pálidos. Ella siempre tenía un aire tranquilo, casi imperturbable.

Miró a Isolde, fuerte ónix, que balanceaba una daga entre sus dedos. Sus amplias caderas delineadas con las calzas que se verían mal en otras chicas, pero ella las lucía con orgullo. Adoraba como su cabello se soltaba al final de un combate, donde era irremediablemente vencido. No que le importara mucho.

Su vanidoso circón, Vivian, se miraba en el espejo, arreglándose el cabello en un moño. La chica era altiva y su palabra era orden, como si hubiera nacido para la nobleza. Nadie podía negarlo.

Los últimos tres estaban en la otra ala, donde el sol daba con más fuerza. Daegal, tranquilo e inocente topacio, se apoyaba en Freya, dulce rubí, quien estaba sentada bordando un pañuelo en el rincón junto a la ventana. Ella había hecho puños hermosos a las túnicas de Arthur y los diseños de sus vestidos eran envidiados por todas las damas de la corte.

A su lado, estaba Merlín.

Su mirada se quedó en él, la silueta a contraluz en la ventana, un grueso libro en su regazo. El zafiro era, sin duda, la cosa más enigmática que había visto en su vida. Mirándolo en la ventana, a Arthur le pareció tranquilo y apacible, pero en cuanto notó su presencia, sus ojos brillantes y profundos le hicieron desviar la vista, como si hubiera sido atrapado mirando a escondidas.

Arthur jamás terminaría de comprender el efecto que tenía sobre su persona ese chico alto y flaco como una rama.


	8. Mariposa

**Mariposa**

Mordred contó las joyas que desfilaron por el jardín. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…

Seis.

Faltaba una.

Inmediatamente, sus cristalinos ojos barrieron el jardín. Si bien Mordred tenía mucha suerte de estar allí como el primer druida en ser nombrado caballero de la mesa redonda, en servir a un rey, el que perdiera una joya en su guardia significaba que iban a echarlo, o peor, cortarle la cabeza.

Fue extraño temer ser cazado cuando el mismo rey había prometido no hacerlo. Mordred admiraba a las joyas desde que se enteró de que el zafiro real había sido el liberador de la magia en Camelot.

Ahora bien, daba igual, una joya estaba desaparecida. Se alejó de la columna y buscó entre los arbustos, detrás de los jarrones, cerca de la fuente del león. Allí encontró a un chico, cuyos dedos largos y blancos acariciaban el agua mientras leía un libro especialmente gastado, con sus hojas carcomidas.

El chico era intrigante, con una belleza peculiar y unos pómulos que cortaban la luz del sol. Parecía de la realeza, sin embargo vestía de forma ordinaria. Él alzó los ojos, azules y profundos como joyas preciosas y en su interior florecieron las leyendas contadas a la luz de la hoguera en las noches de invierno.

—Hola —Le saludó con curiosidad—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Mordred se dio cuenta de que estaba petrificado frente a esa hermosa criatura, como si fuera la estatua del león en la fuente.

—Hola. Yo… me llamo Mordred.

El chico sonrió divertido, quizá por su expresión, quizá porque hablaba como si no supiera hacerlo.

—Un gusto conocerte, Mordred. Mi nombre es Merlín. ¿Eres un guardia?

—Un caballero —Anunció con cierto orgullo, la necesidad de arrodillarse y pedir, picando en todo su cuerpo—. Soy un caballero de la mesa redonda.

Merlín pareció impresionado.

—¿No eres muy joven? ¿Cuantos ciclos tienes?

—He cumplido diecisiete ciclos esta primavera. ¿Cuántos ciclos tienes tú? Pareces joven también.

—Tengo veinte ciclos —Sonrió Merlín—. Mi hermana, Freya, tiene tu edad.

—¿Tienes muchos hermanos?

Los ojos de Merlín viajaron al agua un momento y entonces dijo: —Seis. Un hermano, cinco hermanas.

—Es una familia muy grande.

—Sí… ¿Tienes hermanos?

—No, soy huérfano —Mordred vio la pena cruzar por sus ojos pero no fue igual a la de otras personas, fue más comprensiva y dulce. Fue la primera vez que no se sintió mal—. ¿Qué es lo que lees?

—Un libro de hechizos.

Los ojos de Merlín brillaron en oro y sintió que perdía el aliento. El chico abrió su palma para mostrarle la mariposa más hermosa que había visto.

—Aquí, tómala —Dijo, empujándola al vuelo. Mordred extendió su mano, donde ella se posó—. Es un regalo, por tu ascenso a caballero.

Él no supo cómo responder, porque de pronto todo el mundo estaba brillando y había olvidado cómo era que se hablaba en voz alta.

—¿Merlín? —Dijo entonces una voz. El chico volvió su rostro y luego se apresuró a levantarse, tomando la capa donde había estado sentado.

—Ha sido un placer, Mordred.

Su sonrisa se grabó a fuego en el corazón de Mordred y la capa brilló al sol. Merlín se fue presuroso para reunirse con su hermana, dejándolo plantado al suelo.

Con la mariposa en su mano y el corazón acelerado, el caballero druida se perdió en la realización de que había sido hechizado por la joya perdida.


	9. Nombre

**N/A:** Gracias por seguir la historia! Debo aclarar, aunque ya lo hice antes, que no hay un hilo en esta historia, hay trozos del pasado y de la era dorada. Son solo cosas que se me ocuren.

MyMindPalace221b Gracias por los review! Me alegra que puedas seguir la historia x3 A mi me encanta el Merthur también, aunque casi no he escrito mucho de ellos, hay mucho material para leer xD! Pero nunca es suficiente!

* * *

 **Nombre**

El Merlín era una máquina de caza, con vista aguda y alas poderosas, plumas hechas para el viento...

Arthur observó a sus joyas corriendo en el prado, mientras él se quedaba a la sombra del viejo roble. Merlín corrió tras Daegal cuando este tomó el pañuelo rojo que siempre adornaba su cuello y huyó, blandiéndolo como una bandera.

Con la capa revoloteando tras él, los ojos decididos y el aire alborotando su negro cabello, Arthur vislumbró la salvaje libertad que se escondía bajo la apariencia de ese chico alto y delgaducho. Por un momento, fue como si tuviera alas.

Y fue hermoso.

—¡Dae, devuelve mi…!

Tropezando con sus propios pies, Merlín cayó al suelo. La visión se esfumó.

—A veces, _Mer_ lín —Exclamó a los chicos, que se volvieron para mirarle—. Me pregunto si te han nombrado correctamente.

—¡Al menos no soy un cabeza de repollo con una corona! —Fue la respuesta del zafiro.


	10. Vidente

**Vidente**

Morgana nunca eligió sus poderes, de haber podido hacerlo, jamás habría tomado la visión. Conocer el futuro no solo era aterrador, también podría ser desastrozo e inalterable.

Los vistazos vinieron en forma de terrores nocturnos, siempre fragmentos confusos y horribles como la muerte de Gorlois durante la batalla de La Purga del Norte, donde un hechicero clavaría una lanza olvidada en su corazón.

Morgana vio el momento en que la punta entró en su pecho y escuchó sus latidos hasta que cesaron. Lágrimas bañaban su rostro pálido al despertar y en esa noche fresca, ella se escabulló entre las sombras hacia la habitación de Gorlois para acurrucarse a su lado. La joya le abrazó como muchas otras noches, su voz adormilada pero cariñosa.

—¿Pesadilla?

En sus brazos, Morgana se deshizo en un llanto interminable. Su amor por Gorlois era solo comparable al que sentía por su padre y su madre.

—Son malos sueños, polluelo —La joya susurró sobre sus cabellos—. Déjalos ir y duerme. Shhh, estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí.

Ella lo hizo, su oreja pegada a su pecho, escuchando la vida que llenaba a la que era su persona favorita en todo el mundo. Le creyó, porque quería que fuera cierto.

Desde aquel último día, cuando él marchó a la guerra y no volvió, ella se negó a la visión con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Morgana odiaba ser vidente.


	11. Profecía

**N/A:** ¡He cambiado la portada! xD Ojalà el autor/a no me mate por usarla, porque ni permiso pedí, pero esta hermosa y fue la que me inspiró a escribir esto. Vayan a darle amor www .deviantart alexandarcho/art/The-Druid-Boy-King-486156788

* * *

 **Profecía**

 _En el caos y la guerra_

 _Emrys se alzará en la luz,_

 _un corazón que erra_

 _fuego en esclavitud._

 _Una piedra preciosa_

 _que evoca gran emoción._

 _Alma piadosa,_

 _el amor es su perdición._

 _Albion está cerca._

 _Seres de magia, oid._

 _La puerta ha sido abierta,_

el único y futuro rey está por venir.

* * *

No saben lo difícil que es escribir una profecía jaja, les agradezco mucho por los comentarios =D


	12. ¡Brilla!

**¡Brilla!**

Era una verdad universal que Arthur siempre había tenido problemas para levantarse en las mañanas. Todos en Camelot lo sabían e incluso en los bares los caballeros hacían bromas sobre ello.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando al ser nombrado rey, el rubio comenzó los entrenamientos puntualmente todos los días. Atribuyeron esto a sus nuevas responsabilidades, a la madurez que de pronto adquirió.

Pero había una verdad universal aún más grande, y esa era que cierto zafiro encontraba divertido molestar a su amo.

—¡Levántate y brilla, señor! —Exclamaba todas las mañanas, abriendo las cortinas. Arthur pensaba que ya debía estar acostumbrado, pero aún con los años, él seguía hundiéndose en su gran almohada.

—Con un demonio, Merlín. ¿Es que no puedes cambiar de frase? Todos los días, desde que llegaste aquí, has dicho lo mismo.

—La constancia hace al hombre de buen hábito —Sonrió el joven, fresco como una lechuga.

—¿Cómo haces para lucir así tan temprano?

—¿Has escuchado el dicho: "a quién madruga los dioses no lo hace idiota"? Bueno, supongo que no.

Merlín corrió a la puerta, agachándose justo a tiempo para evitar el cojín que iba a su cabeza. Los sirvientes le miraron irse por el pasillo, resplandeciendo como el rocío.

Era otra verdad universal que la vida de todos era mejor desde que había llegado al castillo.


	13. Hermano

**Hermano**

Ella se siente triste y sola. No habrá nadie allí que sea de su familia y el templo es tan grande que da miedo. Sus padres ya no la arroparan en la noche, ni sus amigos la invitarán a nadar en el lago.

Solo le queda esa joya roja en la mano.

El sol se mete y la oscuridad carcome las esquinas. El miedo viene a acechar, una pantera alada que le encaja los dientes. Ella llora, porque quiere a su madre y a su padre.

La puerta se abre. De pronto allí hay alguien, es blanco como un fantasma con grandes orejas, pero sus ojos azules brillan en la oscura habitación.

—No llores —Le dice y su voz es consuelo, es magia—. Sé que es difícil el primer día, pero vas a estar bien. Yo voy a cuidarte.

Y le abraza, acariciando su espalda como lo habría hecho su padre, a pesar de que es apenas mayor. Ella le cree, tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Él pregunta.

—F-Freya.

—Bien, Freya, mi nombre es Merlín —Su sonrisa le apacigua el llanto y le arropa con las sábanas, no había notado que eran tan suaves—. Se supone que nos conoceremos mañana, pero sé lo que se siente ser nuevo. Eres la quinta joya en llegar y quería darte la bienvenida a nuestra pequeña familia. Vivian es difícil, pero Isolde y Gwen te encantarán.

Entonces ella lo recuerda, hay más joyas en el templo. " _Serán siete"_ , había dicho la sacerdotisa, no sabe cómo pudo olvidarlo. Le sonríe a Merlín, ya no se siente tan sola.

—Gracias.

Ahora tiene un hermano.

* * *

Freya y Merlín siempre rompen mi corazón en el programa ;w; son mi pareja canon favorita. Pero aquí Merlín es de Arthur, así que... mi pequeña será la hermanita más amada c:


	14. Rebelde

**Rebelde**

Arthur no supo nunca qué hizo para merecer tal martirio. Merlín, su joya más rara, era también la más difícil. Al principio, él fue cortés y sumiso, como las joyas se _suponía_ que debían ser.

Freya, Sefa y Daegal siempre estaban a su lado, como piezas de un rompecabezas, como fieles cachorros encariñados a su amo. Dónde quiera que Merlín iba, los tres chicos también iban. A diferencia de Isolde, Gwen y Vivian, que parecían regirse en sus propias actividades y reglas.

Pero Merlín era _diferente_ , yendo a dónde Arthur menos se lo esperaba, en los momentos más inesperados.

Estuvo presente en el juicio de un hechicero, observando con la mandíbula apretada a su lado en la almena. Su rostro inexpresivo cuando la madre clamó a Arthur que era igual a su padre, un tirano, y amenazó con tomar lo que más apreciaba, para después desaparecer en medio de una ventisca.

Merlín cambió en ese instante, dando la vuelta para irse, su furia como presagio de tormenta.

El primer comentario vino cuando hablaba con su consejero, Agravaine, sobre el patrullaje en los pueblos aledaños en busca de la hechicera. Esa noche, las joyas descansaban en la sala de estar, mientras Merlín, como una estatua, había estado en la butaca a un lado de la chimenea leyendo un libro de procedencia dudosa.

—¿Culparas a una mujer que habló con el sufrimiento de perder a su único hijo?

Su voz fue regulada, ni siquiera le miró. Arthur frunció el ceño.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ella estaba sufriendo —Merlín repitió, sus ojos yendo a él—. Mataste a su hijo y ella solo quería justicia.

—¿Es justicia amenazar al rey?

—Lo es para ella —Terció la joya—. ¿Sabes acaso quién era ella, al menos?

—Sí —Arthur respondió, sintiendo enojo pero desconcierto—. Una hechicera peligrosa que ha amenazado mi vida. Dos cosas que están prohibidas en este reino.

Merlín pareció triste ante sus palabras, una tristeza profunda que no pudo comprender.

—Ni siquiera te molestaste en preguntar su nombre, ¿cierto? —Dijo—. Es Mary Collins y, con su hijo, atendía la panadería del pueblo. Perdió a su esposo durante La Purga, luchó para tu padre con fidelidad y murió a su servicio. Su hijo tenía apenas dos años cuando sucedió. Era lo único que le quedaba.

El zafiro se levantó de la butaca y caminó hacia la puerta de la sala, dónde se encontraban los demás. Antes de abrirla, se quedó quieto frente a ella.

—Siempre hay una historia, mi rey, detrás de cada rostro que ves. Tú, más que nadie, debes saber que lo que se ve a simple vista no es todo. Nunca juzgar a un libro por su cubierta.

Luego se marchó.

Arthur meditó sus palabras por un momento, preguntándose cómo era que Merlín sabía todo eso de la hechicera y cómo, para ser alguien tan joven, parecía ser tan sabio. Agravaine dejó ir una sonrisa divertida por la confusión de su rey.

—¿No entendiste lo que hizo, verdad alteza? —Dijo con sorna—. Él te ha desafiado. Pero lo ha hecho de una forma tan sutil que no te has dado cuenta. Me temo que tienes una joya rebelde, mi señor.

Arthur comprendió, desde ese día en que Agravaine pareció disfrutar del espectáculo, que Merlín apenas estaba comenzando.

También, por un microsegundo, entendió que él iba a poner todo su mundo de cabeza.


	15. Isolde

**Isolde**

Ella venía de una familia acomodada que residía casi en la frontera con Nemeth, su hogar una pequeña fortaleza de piedra y ventanales con vista a las planicies.

Sus padres, grandes comerciantes con el reino vecino, la comprometieron desde que era bebé, al hijo de un miembro de la corte del rey Rodor, llamado Marco, que tenía línea directa con el trono. Solía reunirse con él en verano, cuando los bosques eran verdes y brillantes.

Isolde no era una niña cualquiera, su padre le había enseñado a defenderse a espaldas de su madre y ella y Marco siempre se enfrentaron, blandiendo ramas mientras reían. Marco fue su primer amigo y ella estaba cómoda pensando que su matrimonio sería igual de entretenido que sus juegos. Sin embargo, la madre de su prometido no pensaba lo mismo.

—Debería usar vestidos, como las damas —Solía decirle a su madre.

—Es solo una niña, Lady Eleonor.

—Si la malcrias, se arruinará. No dejaré que mi hijo lidie con una mujer poco femenina, él se merece lo mejor. Algún día podría ser rey.

Ella no entendía qué había de malo en no comportarse como una niña mimada. Marco la quería tal como era. O lo hizo, hasta que su madre le influenció. Ella tenía seis años cuando su padre la encontró llorando, después de que Marco le dijera que no quería jugar más con ella.

—Encontrarás alguien que te aprecie por lo que eres, hija mía —Él arrulló—. Que verá en ti la fuerza que guardas y no temerá a tratarte como su igual.

Isolde sonrió y se secó las lágrimas, porque una guerrera no lloraba tan fácilmente y por alguien que no valía la pena.

Al final, unos días después, el compromiso con Marco fue roto y la llegada de Nimueh se volvió un hecho inminente. La sacerdotisa no dijo nada por su ropa o por la tierra en sus manos.

—Serás un joya valiosa —Predijo—. Eres hermosa y fuerte, justo lo que tu rey necesita.

Fue la primera vez que ella supo cuál era su lugar en el mundo. La piedra en su mano una promesa.

Viendo a Arthur sobre el suelo, vencido en duelo por ella, su expresión abierta y orgullosa, esa promesa se cumplió.

—Buenos movimientos. Hagámoslo de nuevo, esta vez iré en serio, así que esfuerzate.

Ella se inclinó, divertida.

—Mi señor, pensé que apenas estábamos calentando.

El rey se vio contrariado y, por la sonrisa que siguió después, el mundo de Isolde se sintió completo. Su lugar, después de todo, era al lado de este gran hombre.


	16. Secreto

**Secreto**

" _Gracias por la mariposa"_ , le dijo Mordred a Merlín cuando se cruzaron en un pasillo.

La joya saltó en su lugar y le miró confundido. Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando vio que era él, la curiosidad no se marchó.

" _Tienes magia"_ Dijo, también en su cabeza. Mordred asintió. Con reconocimiento, Merlín le sonrió. " _Eres el caballero druida"._

" _Sí, mi señor"._ Mordred se sonrojó y dio un cabeceo respetuoso al que Merlín hizo un gesto vago con su mano.

" _No seas tan formal"._

" _Eres una joya, señor, no se me permite hablarte sin formalidad alguna"._

Él hizo una mueca.

" _Nadie puede escucharte si hablamos así, al menos, nadie sin magia. Mientras sea nuestro secreto, puedes llamarme Merlín."_

Le ofreció una sonrisa cautivadora a la que Mordred solo pudo asentir. Su corazón saltaba cada vez que podía mirar a Merlín sonriendo.

" _De acuerdo, Merlín"._


	17. Valor

**Valor**

Cuando el ejército de Cenred se acercó a la frontera, listos para atacar, Arthur miró a Leon a los ojos y temió.

Por su reino, por su gente, por su familia.

Cenred tenía más hombres, más armamento, más probabilidades de ganar. Sería un baño de sangre donde podría perder todo lo que apenas le había sido dado.

Arthur se sintió derrotado, aún cuando la batalla no comenzaba.

Merlín puso una mano en su hombro, deslizándose entre las luces de las velas en la entrada noche, sus ojos brillando en la penumbra con la mirada pesada de un viejo sabio.

Su presencia se sintió como un soporte.

—Te acompañare en la batalla —Fueron sus palabras decididas.

—¿Estás loco? Esta no es una fiesta, Merlín, es guerra. Tú no has sido hecho para esto.

Por primera vez, vio su mirada relampaguear. Un atisbo del poder que dormía en el interior de un chico desgarbado. Había tanto valor en el dedo meñique de Merlín, como en un escuadrón de sus caballeros.

—Fui hecho para estar a tu lado, Arthur. Como joya y como apoyo. No hay mayor honor y orgullo que marchar junto a ti en la guerra.

Merlín se alejó y paseó por alrededor de la gran mesa, mirando el mapa de estrategia que él y sus caballeros habían estado viendo. La desventaja era notoria.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Encantarlos con tu bonita sonrisa?

Él intentó burlarse, su ánimo no dio para tanto. Merlín lo ignoró.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho pero, ahora que has escuchado la profecía, es tiempo de que comprendas el trasfondo de mis palabras. Soy tu joya, mi rey, me han entrenado para que seas mi mundo entero.

El corazón de Arthur golpeó en su pecho, un fuego que arrasaba todo ante la primera declaración de amor de su joya.

—Claramente, hay un destino que nos une. Y hay una contradicción en el secreto que te guardo.

—Eres una joya, tú no…

—Sé que juré ser leal a ti, pero mi lealtad a mi mismo es igual de grande. Ahora, Arthur —Merlín se volvió para mirarle, intensa, seriamente—. La cuestión es, ¿me aceptarás o condenarás por este arrebato de valor?

Arthur no pudo responder a eso y su silencio apagó algo en los ojos de Merlín. Él se odio por ello, porque amaba a Merlín sin importar que le había estado mintiendo.

—Tengo magia.

Y sus ojos brillaron en oro antes de que la mitad de las figuras que representaban el ejército de Cenred volaran fuera del mapa.


	18. Terror

**Terror**

Tiñó los azules ojos de Arthur. Absoluto. Condenatorio. Y luego solo hubo silencio.

Merlín lo sintió trenzarse en sus intestinos, apretándolos, amenazando con ahogarlo. El riesgo siempre había sido ese, que Arthur le temiera. Que le odiara. Sin embargo, había algo que no le aterrorizaba.

Eso era la muerte.

Durante los últimos meses había salvado la vida de Arthur un número elevado de veces: de impostores, de cálices envenenados, de criaturas peligrosas. Pero, tal como lo había demostrado en la prueba del laberinto de Gedref —cuando Arthur fue probado por el guardián de los unicornios—, en definitiva no temía morir por él.

Su rey era digno. Y solo eso. Arthur era _suyo_. Para proteger, para acompañar. Para bien y para mal.

Dio un paso y Arthur retrocedió, con más de un sentimiento cruzando su mirada. _Traición. Horror._ Y algo indefinible, algo que le hizo confiar en la totalidad de su destino. Entendió que debía esperar.

Merlín esperaría, ya fuera unos minutos. O una vida entera.

* * *

¡Estaré publicando la parte de la revelación! :3 Porfa, déjenme una palabra sobre lo que quieran leer en este bloque. Intentaré actualizar diario xD o cada dos días, pero necesito inspiración!


	19. Revelación

**Revelación**

Arthur se dio cuenta de que, inconscientemente, lo había sabido.

Lo supo desde el inicio cuando lo vio frente al trono. Ellos estaban destinados.

Merlín, un enigma que ahora se revelaba e incluso las sombras se barrieron en la habitación. Las mentiras y medias verdades, las confrontaciones y el dolor en sus ojos.

Era el porqué ese unicornio se había acercado para olisquear su cabello, la razón por la que las flores en su habitación nunca morían.

La luz que despedía se debía a su gran secreto.

Merlín, su zafiro, era un hechicero.

Y él, muy en el fondo, siempre lo había sabido.


	20. Reacciones

**Reacciones**

Aunque Agravaine era su consejero, Arthur llamó primero a Gaius.

—Tiene magia —Le dijo tan pronto se sentó. Gaius enarcó una ceja, pero no hizo nada más. No mostró terror, ni siquiera confusión. Su mente trabajó, rápido y presto para una conclusión—. Lo sabías.

—Sí, mi señor.

Después llamó a Leon, que lució nervioso pero solemne.

—Tiene magia —Volvió a decir. Por el rostro del caballero pasó la sorpresa, luego la comprensión—. ¡¿Lo sabías?! —Exclamó.

—Morí un par de veces, o creo haberlo hecho. Curiosamente, él siempre estaba allí al despertar. No lo sabía, pero lo imaginé.

Las demás joyas obviamente lo sabían. Arthur podía poner su mano al fuego por ello, pero Gwen solo dijo:

—¿Sabe cómo fue la primera vez que vi la magia de Merlín? Daegal estaba llorando desconsolado y, para animarlo, hizo una mariposa. De todas las cosas que la magia puede hacer, él hizo una mariposa, mi señor.

Cuando finalmente Agravaine se sentó frente a él y Arthur dijo lo mismo, este dijo:

—¡Es una traición!

Sugirió que se le ejecutara o, en el mejor de los casos, se le desterrara. Pero Arthur solo podía pensar en las reacciones que habían tenido los otros.

Tal vez, había muchas cosas que no sabía…


	21. Tuyo

**Tuyo**

Merlín pasó la noche rodeado de sus hermanas y hermano. Era así como las cosas habían sido siempre entre ellos. A pesar de su individualidad, ellos estarían juntos al final del día y cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Isolde no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, que le revelara al rey lo único que Nimueh le dijo que nunca debía saber. Pero entendía, el reino y Arthur necesitaban de lo que solo Merlín podía proveer. La amenaza de la guerra era demasiado inminente.

En ese momento, incluso ella, deseó poseer tales dones.

—Él sabrá —Gwen le dijo a su hermano, gentil y comprensiva como una madre—. Sabrá que todo en ti es puro, que jamás le has deseado daño y que darías tu vida para protegerle.

—Esta espera está matándome. Sé que no lo aceptará, que me encerrará en una celda y me pudriré allí el resto de mi vida.

—Nuestro rey jamás haría tal cosa —Isolde dijo por fin—. Si hay algo que Arthur haría, eso sería dar todo por su pueblo. Pero eso no aplica a ti, jamás a ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sabemos que te ama —Respondió Vivian—. Podemos ver lo diferente que es contigo. Él nos adora a todos nosotros, pero eres distinto. Yo no voy a negártelo, a veces detesto el lazo que les une, esa profecía o como le llames. Es nuestro rey, Merlín, pero tú eres el único destinado a estar a su lado.

Gwen se mordió el labio y lució indecisa.

—Sabemos que serás a quien elija.

—Pero —Él musitó, abrumado—. No puede, yo jamás podré darle un heredero.

—¿Crees que es lo que más importa? —Freya sonrió—. Ha de ser tan inesperado para él como para ti. Nadie esperó que esta situación pudiera darse. Nimueh dijo que no había joya más esperada que la que pertenecería a Arthur Pendragon.

—Se refería a ti —Daegal sonrió—. A Emrys.

Sefa, tímida y silenciosa como era, alzó la vista desde donde se encontraba sentada a sus pies.

—Siempre supimos que el amor del rey sería para ti. Y estamos bien con ello.

La puerta sonó al ser abierta y Leon asomó la cabeza.

—Mi zafiro, señor —Dijo con una reverencia—. El rey solicita su presencia.


	22. Aceptación

**Aceptación**

Era sencillo.

No importaba cuantas vueltas le diera, la mitad de su corazón le pertenecía a Merlín. Sin Merlín, él perdería esa mitad y quedaría un profundo hueco en toda su vida.

¿Hacía alguna diferencia que Merlín tuviera magia?

Había dicho que lo amaba, que estaría a su lado en la guerra y la destrucción; pero también sabía que se marcharía si él no decía algo.

Él no podía marcharse.

Cualquier opción con ese desenlace era inaceptable, Arthur no podía amar a su reino con solo medio corazón, ni podría vivir sabiendo que Merlín estaba por allí, siendo cazado. Tenía más miedo de no volver a verlo que de lo que pudiera hacer con esos poderes.

Y, por todos los dioses, él lo amaba sin importar qué.


	23. Diálogo

**Diálogo**

—Antes de que digas algo, debes saber que, tal como fui hecho para ser tu joya, ésta es la forma en la que nací. Llámalo destino o azar, pero la vida me ha traído hasta este momento.

—Merlín...

—Arthur, he roto cada piedra y luchado cada batalla para mantenerte a salvo, jamás por fama ni oro.

—Merlín.

—Y si he de ser juzgado por ser quien soy, al menos déjame actuar una vez más. Puedo ayudarte a salvar Camelot, solo por un día.

—Merlín, escúchame.

—¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de que al fin he tomado todo mi coraje para decirte esto?! ¡Solo escúchame y déjame salvar tu trasero!

—¡Merlín! ¡Por amor a Camelot, cierra la boca! ¡No estoy molesto!

—¿Ah, no?

—Bueno, sí, un poco. Me has mentido durante un tiempo a pesar de que juraste completa sinceridad. Pero eres mi joya, Merlín y jamás te haría daño.

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo ir a la guerra?

—…

—…

—¿Habrá alguna forma de impedirlo?

—¿Realmente preguntas?


	24. Vidente II

**Vidente II**

—Tienes un don pesado pero precioso —Murmuró Merlín, su rostro cubriendo un trozo del cielo sobre ellos, tan azul como sus ojos.

Acostada con la cabeza en su regazo, Morgana parecía ausente. La noche anterior había tenido la visión de Arthur marchando a la batalla, tal como Gorlois lo había hecho.

—Tanto como una maldición puede serlo. No quiero la visión, ni la magia, nunca las quise.

La joya vio las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos y sus dedos se deslizaron por su cabello, apenas un toque, el fantasma de una mano familiar que hizo desbordar sus recuerdos. El toque de una joya, había dicho su padre una vez, es el más puro que encontrarás jamás.

—No reniegues de ti misma, Morgana, eres preciosa y especial. Tus dones te guiarán a tu destino cuando dejes de luchar contra ellos. No estás sola, nunca estarás sola —Dijo—. Estaré siempre estaré aquí.

Ella cerró los ojos dolorosamente y se dejó ser; por primera vez, no reprimió lo que gritaba en su interior.

La visión fue clara como agua de estanque, Arthur frente a una horda de guerreros oscuros, su espada brillante a la luz del sol poniente.

A su lado, estaba Merlín. El zafiro de sus ojos desvaneciéndose cuando la magia dorada inundaba todo su ser, escapando por sus manos extendidas. Él brillaba y la gloria se cernía sobre el ejército de capas rojas como la sangre derramada. Lo vio junto al trono y en el campo, su sola presencia haciendo florecer los brotes.

Morgana abrió los ojos de nuevo, Merlín parecía tan joven y ordinario como siempre. Pero allí, en sus ojos, en su amable sonrisa, descubrió la primavera, la luz.

—Todo estará bien —Le dijo.

Y ella le creyó.

* * *

Hasta el capítulo anterior terminó el bloque de la revelación como tal. Habrá más sobre ello, claro, pero quizá más adelante :3 ¡Gracias por los comentarios y los FF! ¡Los amo!


	25. Visita

**Visita**

Cuando Helios, rey de Southron, visitó Camelot para forjar una alianza pasivo agresiva con Arthur, llevó consigo obsequios para las joyas. Eran ropas extranjeras del color de la joya que les daba nombre, hechas para el verano seco de sus tierras.

Y como obsequios que consagraban una alianza, debían usarlos mientras su invitado permaneciera en el castillo.

Merlín se dio cuenta, por la mirada sucia que les dio cuando dijo " _espero las porten con orgullo",_ que era una forma de burlarse de todos ellos. No era un secreto para nadie, que Helios anhelaba joyas propias y no dudaría en robar las del rey de Camelot si tuviera la oportunidad. Mientras tanto, se rodeaba de las jóvenes más hermosas, llamándose a sí mismo _amante de la belleza._

—¿Es que en Southron no tienen sentido del decoro? —Exclamó una de las doncellas más viejas, cuyas manos arrugadas vestían y desvestían a todos ellos—. Hacer vestir así a nuestros tesoros.

—El rey Helios nos ve como prostitutas —Isolde respondió, su cabello cubriendo la desnuda espalda—. Pero es nuestro deber, como herramienta política, portar los obsequios de otros reinos.

—Y portaremos estos trajes como nadie de Southron lo ha hecho —Vivian añadió, su traje brillante contrastando con la palidez de su piel.

Por los siguientes días, todos ellos se pasearon por el castillo ataviados en telas vaporosas, con las manos apretadas en puños para no intentar cubrirse con pudor.

Los caballeros retiraban la mirada de los escotes pronunciados y los pequeños ombligos que se veían a través de las transparencias; allí donde las extrañas calzas se ceñían para mostrar las amplias caderas de las chicas, Merlín y Daegal mostraban sus estrechas cinturas, perfiles afilados con espaldas anchas. Ellos mostraban más piel que cualquiera de ellas. Sus brazos desnudos adornados con cadenas de plata.

Helios sonreía, con una mirada hambrienta y burlona, hasta que se dio cuenta de que solo podría recurrir a los comentarios lascivos.

Porque tocar a una joya de forma inapropiada era sentencia de muerte.

Arthur tenía una mirada sádica cuando estrechó su mano antes de que se marchara.

—Disfrutaré los regalos. Verlos es divertido, pero quitarlos lentamente es más placentero —Susurró.

Lo único que Helios pudo hacer cuando se marchó fue echar una última mirada, ardiendo de rabia y envidia. Las joyas suspiraron aliviadas.

Había sido una visita horrible.

* * *

¿Alguien más ha alucinado a Merlín vistiendo algo estilo Aladdin, las mil y una noches o algo como la ropa que usó Gwen en The Hunter's Heart? ¿No? ¿Soy la única rara? xD Pues aquí estoy expresando mi deseo de ver algo así jajaja me imagino a Gwaine, Mordred y Lancelot intentando no mirar, a Elyan y Leon obligándolos a no hacerlo. A Percival riendo detrás xD jajaja, haré una viñeta de esto alguna vez. ¡Viva los trajes exóticos!


	26. Descubierto

**Descubierto**

Gwaine palmeó su hombro mientras seguía su mirada. Mordred saltó en su lugar, ganándose una sonrisa divertida de Merlín, quien estaba sentado con su hermana Freya bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Cuidado chico, estás mirando demasiado. Si el rey se da cuenta, verás tu cabeza en una pica.

Mordred esbozo una sonrisa pequeña.

—¿Cómo podré verla si ya estaré muerto?

El caballero más viejo se rascó la barba y pareció pensarlo. Hacer guardia con él siempre era entretenido, pero Mordred no podía prestarle mucha atención con Merlín tan cerca.

—Eres listo, te lo reconozco. Pero sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿A qué, exactamente?

La sonrisa de Gwaine bien podría ser catalogada como conocedora.

—La forma en que lo miras. Ah-ah. No puedes engañarme, yo inventé esa mirada —Mordred se mordió la lengua a la vez que Merlín le preguntaba en su cabeza sobre qué hablaba con Gwaine—. ¿Qué es lo que se traen?

Mordred no podía decirle que él y Merlín eran amigos, ni que hablaban en sus cabezas porque tenían magia o que sabía que Merlín era Emrys, el soberano de los druidas. Si bien la prohibición había sido levantada, no había garantía de ser bien visto. Merlín era una joya y él un caballero.

—Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

—Claro, porque mirarse por largos ratos es tu trabajo. Algún día descubriré que es lo que haces tú, conectando miradas con el zafiro real.

Mordred solo pudo pensar. "Buena suerte con ello".

* * *

 **N/A:** Ya extrañaba a Mordred =3


	27. Sueños

**Sueños**

A los ocho años, Arthur soñaba con _poseer a un dragón_.

A los nueve años, Leon soñaba con ser un pirata.

A los seis años, Lancelot soñaba con tener muchas vacas.

A los cuatro años, Freya soñaba con tener un campo de fresas.

A los cinco años, Mordred soñaba con tener una madre.

A los seis años, Isolde soñaba con ser la primera mujer caballero.

A los nueve años, Percival soñaba con ser más alto.

A los cuatro años, Gwaine soñaba ser como su padre.

A los cinco años, Daegal soñaba con criar unicornios.

A los seis años, Gwen soñaba con ser herrero.

A los nueve años, Elyan soñaba con que su hermana volviera.

A los diez años, Morgana soñaba con meter la cabeza de Arthur en un pozo.

A los seis años, Sefa soñaba con ver el mar.

A los cuatro, Vivian soñaba con ser reina.

A los cinco años, Merlín soñaba con _ser un dragón_.


	28. Madre

**Madre**

Sostenerlo entre sus brazos por primera vez fue glorioso. Ambos estaban húmedos, ella por el sudor, él porque acababa de nacer.

Afuera, la luz del día calentaba la tierra y ella se sintió rodeada de felicidad, de amor.

Él tenía pulmones fuertes y un agarre firme, a pesar de ser tan pequeño.

—Es hermoso, Hunith —La partera elogió—. ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?

—Merlín.

Como el ave que alguna vez Balinor y ella habían visto volar en lo alto, mientras él le platicaba de la maravillosa sensación de volar en el lomo de un dragón. Hunith pensó que esto bien podría compararse, la vertiginosa sensación de estar en las nubes.

Ser madre por primera vez era muy parecido a ser libre. Le daba fuerza y voluntad como nunca antes. Balinor se había ido, tal vez incluso estaba muerto. Y criar a un bebé siendo soltera no solo era mal visto, era difícil, pero ella cuidaría a Merlín y ambos, juntos, saldrían adelante.

Besó su diminuta frente, lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Su nombre es Merlín.


	29. Forastero

**Forastero**

En todo el reino se decía que Merlín era una joya extraña, vistiendo con sencillez y caminando inadvertido por el pueblo, observando, charlando. De buena gana ayudaba a todo el que lo necesitara. Asistía a los concilios y audiencias, procurando el mayor bien. También se unía a las patrullas, riendo con los caballeros como viejos amigos. Acompañaba al rey en todas sus excursiones y saboteaba con una sonrisa las sesiones de caza.

Para cualquier otra joya, eso habría significado vergüenza y deshonor, pero para Merlín, cuya sonrisa siempre hacía sentir mejor a los niños y los enfermos, significó el creciente amor de un pueblo.

Cuando se descubrió que tenía magia, los murmullos plagaron el reino de incertidumbre. Pero era Merlín, gentil, dulce y justo, de quien se hablaba.

Mary, una aldeana a la que había ayudado con arreglos en su hogar, se levantó en la multitud, que estaba un poco apesadumbrada de que la joya más querida tuviera tal maldición como era la magia.

—Es nuestro zafiro de quien hablamos —Dijo en voz alta—. Nos ayuda en las malas cosechas. Quien convenció al rey de no subir los impuestos.

—Pero es magia, mujer —Añadió el viejo George, dueño del molino—. La magia está prohibida en Camelot.

—El rey está debatiendo dicha ley con el concejo —Ella respondió—. Puede que no esté prohibida por mucho tiempo más. ¿Han olvidado ya todo lo que ha hecho? Es la misma persona, con magia o no.

—Apoyo la noción —Dijo otra voz en el fondo. Todos se volvieron al joven hombre que lucía confiado entre tanta gente—. Nuestro zafiro es la misma maravillosa persona que los ha encantado.

Los aldeanos se mostraron escandalizados, a lo que él sonrió.

—Mis disculpas, fue un mal juego de palabras. Me refiero a que ha hecho cuanto ha podido por ustedes sin pedir nada a cambio, que ayuda a forasteros ebrios y sin remedio a encontrar un camino. Es diferente, es cierto, pero eso lo hace aún mejor —Se apoyó en las piedras de un muro, toda atención en él—. ¿Se han puesto a pensar en todo lo que no saben? ¿En los misterios que se resolvieron de la nada y sin explicación alguna?

—Cómo la plaga blanca —Dijo un hombre, asintiendo.

—O aquella vez que las gárgolas atacaron la ciudadela.

Uno a uno, enumeraron las desgracias que habían acaecido sobre el pueblo y que habían acabado de forma abrupta, volviendo todo a la normalidad. Con cada cosa, el hombre lucía una sonrisa más amplia.

—¿Y desde cuando comenzó esto? —Dijo, de pronto, haciendo que guardaran silencio. Sus miradas desconcertadas fueron suficiente respuesta—. ¡Allí lo tienen! —Exclamó con júbilo—. La solución a todas esas cosas solo puede ser una y, mis amigos, el zafiro real no es sólo un adorno del rey, ni un alma bondadosa que ayuda a Camelot. Ha sido su protector, su salvador, todo este tiempo.

—Él tiene razón —Mary clamó, seguida de otros más.

El pueblo comenzó a hablar nuevamente, esta vez con sonrisas confiadas en sus caras. Mary se acercó al joven que no dijo nada más después de eso y observó su trabajo, luciendo satisfecho.

—Conoces al zafiro real, aunque nunca te he visto por aquí —Le dijo, ofreciéndole una manzana.

—Tuve la suerte de cruzar caminos con él. Estoy aquí para servir en su casa.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, forastero?

El hombre le guiñó un ojo y dio un mordisco a la fruta, su sonrisa fue avasalladora.

—Próximamente podrás llamarme Sir Gwaine.


	30. Princesa

**Princesa**

Las princesas arribaron cada una en distintos días, una selección de flores de gran belleza, adornadas en joyas y coronas, con padres que dieron a Arthur una mirada orgullosa por lo próspero de su reino.

Arthur era un rey y necesitaba una reina a su lado en el trono.

La princesa Sophia de Tír-Mór fue la primera y, en cuanto pisó el castillo, se sintió la dueña y señora. Segura de sí misma como muy pocas, con su cabello de espigas de trigo y labios rosados como pétalos de rosa. Las joyas se inclinaron ante ella con humildad, dándoles la bienvenida a su casa, recibiendo a cambio una mirada odiosa.

Para Sophia, una chica tan hermosa como un hada, las joyas representaron competencia no deseada. Su padre, Aulfric, alabó su carisma y habilidades, diciéndole a Arthur que sería la esposa perfecta, organizando paseos por el bosque y el pueblo bajo.

Ella fue traicionera, egoísta y astuta, tratando a las joyas y Morgana con la punta del pie. Alzó el rostro cuando Guinevere le ofreció sentarse a su lado en la cena e hizo tropezar a Sefa, que de por sí siempre se sentía torpe. Criticó la vestimenta de Isolde y humilló a Freya cuando la joya le pidió que fuera más amable con sus hermanas.

Merlín tocó fondo cuando casi golpeó a Vivian.

Por ello, cuando Sophia entró hecha un mar de lágrimas a las cámaras de Gaius —dónde él, Freya, Sefa y Daegal pasaban el tiempo—, pidiendo un tónico para la caída del cabello, él solo puso su mejor expresión de asombro.

Nadie dijo ni una palabra cuando pasó sus últimos días con la cabeza cubierta por un velo, ni por las veces que la copa de vino se volcó sobre ella.

Cuando se fue, Arthur se desinfló en un suspiro.

—Qué chica más horrible —Dijo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Pues Arthur está buscando esposa xD jaja (no me maten). ¿Creen que alguna ganará su corazón? Está claro que Sophia no.


	31. Princesa II

**Princesa II**

La favorita de las joyas fue, sin lugar a dudas, la princesa Elena de Gawant.

Era torpe, con una libertad de expresión cuestionable, poco decorosa y brillaba como un rayo de sol en la mañana. Llegó junto a su padre, el rey Godwyn —quien había sido un gran amigo del padre de Arthur—, y Grunhilda, su desaliñada nana.

Elena rió nerviosamente cuando las joyas se inclinaron ante ella y aceptó que la acompañaran a sus habitaciones, su andar saltarín y gracioso. Godwyn felicitó y dio consuelo a Arthur mientras ella exploraba, y le relató sus aventuras con el rey Uther en los años que ambos eran príncipes herederos.

Para ser una princesa, Elena detestaba usar vestidos e Isolde encontró en ella una amiga que la entendía a la perfección. Demostró ser una experta jinete y venció a Arthur en una carrera.

Al principio, a Vivian no le caía del todo bien, pero Elena supo ganársela, alabando su belleza y pidiéndole consejos, a ella y a Gwen; juntas lograron domar su cabello desastroso.

Una mañana tuvieron un picnic en el bosque, donde todos rieron de sus bromas y torpezas. Sefa la adoró, porque cuando tropezó, Elena le dijo que a ella le sucedía muy seguido en las reuniones dónde tenía que utilizar zapatos. Freya, Merlín y Daegal se sentaron con ella a comer manzanas en las almenas cada atardecer.

La semana que ella permaneció en Camelot fue la mejor y más divertida que habían tenido en mucho tiempo y, cuando llegó el día de marcharse, casi todo el castillo acudió a la ciudadela para despedirles.

Arthur notó las miradas tristes de sus joyas y sonrió, porque Elena sería una reina poco convencional pero grandiosa.

—Ella es demasiado buena para ti, señor —Dijo entonces Gwen.

Y todas las joyas asintieron.


	32. Princesa III

**Princesa**

La princesa Mithian de Nemeth llegó montando un corcel tan blanco como la nieve, un velo cubriendo su rostro. Su padre, el rey Rodor, la ayudó a descender sujetando su mano enguantada. Mithian venía de un reino frío y lo obviaba el mullido abrigo blanco sobre sus hombros. El velo se retiró, dejando a la vista un rostro fino y amable.

Ella caminó con gran equilibrio y gracia, un contraste notorio con la última princesa que les había visitado. Arthur se inclinó ante ella y besó su mano, luego se volvió para presentar a sus joyas, quienes mostraron gran respeto.

Mithian les agradeció el gesto y les imitó, inclinándose con humildad. Sorprendidos, Arthur y las joyas les invitaron a pasar.

Desde ese primer encuentro, supieron que ella era diferente.

Mithian era segura y elocuente, capaz de manejar cualquier tema durante la cena. Nunca pareció nerviosa, ni menospreció a ninguna joya, en cambio, les trató como sus iguales.

Ella parecía perfecta para Arthur, sabía muchísimo sobre política y estrategia, era vivaz y fuerte. Incluso amaba la caza.

Merlín, quien no era adepto a dicha actividad, se mantuvo alejado con Freya ese día y, después todos los demás. Preocupada, Mithian le abordó en un pasillo para preguntarle porque parecía no agradarle. Merlín no supo explicar porqué, pero pensar que Arthur pasaría sus días junto a esa chica le causaba una gran inquietud. Ella volvió su más grande objetivo hacerle ver que era su amiga.

La noche antes de marcharse Mithian quiso pasar la noche con las joyas. Sus dedos colocaron su propia corona en la cabeza de Gwen y le dijo que ella sería una reina preciosa. Hablaron durante horas, de planes de visita a Nemeth, dónde les aseguró que siempre serían bienvenidos.

Era tarde y los demás dormían cuando ella se deslizó al lado del zafiro.

—Sé hay razones por las ue no te agrado —Le dijo en un susurro, sus ojos comprensivos brillando a luz de la última vela—. Pero jamás haría algo para dañarte, a ti y a tu familia.

—Lo sé —Él aceptó, confundido—. Pero me agradas, princesa. Serás una gran gobernante.

—No me basta con ser una buena gobernante —Ella le confió, apretándose cerca de él sin llegar a tocarle—. Quiero ser amada, Merlín. Abandonaría mi propio reino por alguien que me ame como Arthur les ama. Es por eso que él no es para mí, porque su corazón ya ha sido tomado. Se lo he dicho a Arthur, pero quería que lo supieras.

Merlín le miró, asombrado por la pasión en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué?

Mithian sonrió, dulce y misteriosa. —¿Por qué no? —Dijo.

Ella se marchó con la primera luz, moviendo su mano con alegría. El misterio de su decisión acompañó a Merlín por muchos días.

Al final, Arthur no escogió a ninguna de las princesas entrevistadas y todos supieron que la próxima reina sería una de sus tan amadas joyas.

Nadie podía decir estaba decepcionado.


	33. Druida

**Druida**

Él es el último en llegar al templo y lo nota en cuanto lo conoce. Sus hermanas son preciosas, como Nimueh ha dicho. Pero él, su nuevo hermano, es la persona más maravillosa que ha visto.

Es mayor, alto y se parecen un poco. Algo le atrae a él y no es ni sus ojos, ni su sonrisa, es algo más fuerte. Sabe que Freya y Sefa también lo sienten, esa admiración naciente en el pecho, un amor incondicional.

Ellos son estrellas alrededor de Merlín, que brilla como la luna llena.

No lo entiende hasta que se atreve a expresarlo a ellas, entiende que hay algo de destino y situación. Son las marcas que adornarían sus pieles de haberse quedado con sus familias. Es porque Merlín es a quien se suponía que debían amar y servir, más allá de ser joyas en una corona.

Pero él es gentil, humilde y los ama de vuelta, los protege como una deidad misericordiosa. Y saben que parecen cachorritos detrás de su madre.

Porque Merlín es guía, es magia.

Merlín es Emrys y, como druida, Daegal se ve inevitablemente a sus pies.


	34. Samhain

**Samhain**

La puerta rechinó en sus goznes, despertando a Arthur a mitad de la noche.

Una sombra se deslizó fuera, rápida y escurridiza.

¿Quién podría ser a esas horas?

Aún con los vestigios del alcohol tomado en la celebración, Arthur se puso de pie, tomando la espada que siempre tenía a la mano. Se asomó al pasillo, la figura andaba en línea recta a la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas.

"¿Será un bandido?" Se preguntó, desconcertado.

Caminó tras el sujeto; por su lentitud y parsimonia, no parecía haber hurtado algo, ni tenía prisa por huir. Lo siguió hasta la puerta de las almenas, dónde había un guardia que lo vio pasar pero no se movió. Esto le resultó extraño y Arthur miró al hombre con reproche; este se cuadró, más no dijo nada.

La figura se detuvo frente a la muralla y observó el cielo oscuro. El rey se acercó, reparando por fin en su ropa y su postura.

Merlín le miró, sus ojos azules plagados de incertidumbre, velados por un manto que le hacía ver un poco dormido. Él pensó que estaba sonámbulo.

—¿Puedes oírlos? —Le dijo, casi en un susurro.

—Volvamos dentro, Merlín. Seguro solo es una pesadilla.

Pero la joya miró a la distancia una vez más antes de ceder a su agarre y entrar. Cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada, sus ojos se cerraron.

—Creo que están sufriendo...

Arthur arrugó las cejas y miró a las demás joyas, que dormían apaciblemente, ajenas a su presencia y voces.

¿De que estaría hablando el zafiro? Nadie parecía estar sufriendo.

Se alejó de la cama dispuesto a volver a su habitación, no sin antes pararse en la puerta para verificar que su joya realmente estaba dormida. El sonido de las campanas lejanas rompió la quietud de la noche con un anuncio.

El día de Samhain llegaba a su fin.

* * *

Samhain termina en la tarde del primero de noviembre y... aquí en México mañana es día de muertos, así que aquí hay algo para las fechas :3


End file.
